


Red Velvet

by Capbuckyang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: The thing is, Kara doesn’t normally zero in on one of her best friend’s physical features right from the get go. Although, she’ll also have to say she hasn’t had that many friends in the first place, so Lena might be her only exception.





	Red Velvet

 

* * *

 

 

Kara will admit that she has short attention span.

She’s like a puppy with a squirrel, her mind whirring between topics often, her senses catching onto noises, voices, smells, and images more intensely and quickly than anyone else.

She’s gotten much better at controlling it, knows how to mute the sensations and sounds she doesn’t need to focus on at the moment and hone in on what’s important. All the practice she’s done with Alex feels like its goes to hell when she sees Lena and her perfect mouth.

The thing is, Kara doesn’t normally zero in on one of her best friend’s physical features right from the get go. Although, she’ll also have to say she hasn’t had that many friends in the first place, so maybe Lena is her only exception.

It starts off with her smile.

Lena has several: the professional one she uses in meetings at L Corp, the smirk when she knows she’s won an argument, the blushing, sweet one when Kara compliments her on something, the sleepy, soft one where her nose crinkles adorably after a long week, and the child like wonder one when one of her experiments goes right.

It doesn’t help that Lena loves wearing lipstick. Kara’s seen her in various shades, velvet red, deep plum, soft burgundy. They all make her lips looks plump and sweet, her teeth vividly bright and gorgeous.

She also has a habit of eating very attractively.

Kara thinks its completely unfair that Lena can somehow manage inhaling almost the same amount of potstickers as Kara so elegantly without even smudging her lipstick while Kara’s mouth, chin, and somehow her right cheek is covered in honey chili sauce.

It doesn’t become a problem until Supergirl stops by Lena’s office and gets completely distracted by Lena biting her bottom lip in concentration while mulling over a bunch of files on her desk.

Kara doesn’t realize how bad she’s got it until Lena comes over one day while she’s stress baking red velvet cupcakes on a Saturday morning.

Lena sits on the bar stool across the counter top and watches Kara mix ingredients together while discussing the pros and cons of using Twitter as a good source of breaking news.

“There’s just too many ways of it going wrong, not everyone has good intentions at heart, Kara,” Lena says and grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter, wraps her mouth around the smooth curve and bites with an audible crunch.

Kara cracks the egg against the bowl so hard, it shatters and the shell pieces slowly sink their way into the batter.

Darn Lena and her distracting mouth.

Lena laughs and gets up to help Kara clean up, her smile so infectious Kara smiles too, wipes a stray hair out of her face and ends up with cake batter on her forehead.

“Are you sure baking is your forte?” Lena asks and grabs a paper towel to wipe off the batter as Kara scoops the shells out of the mixing bowl.

She throws it out and washes her hands while Lena takes over cracking the other two eggs next to the bowl.

“I’m an _excellent_ , baker! You have try the cream cheese frosting I’m gonna make,” Kara says, determined to prove that she can totally act normal around Lena as her soft lips, lovely teeth, and sinful tongue do their their best to throw her off her game.

“Well then, let’s see how much you can impress me,” Lena says with a playful smirk.

Once the cupcakes are placed in cupcake covers, baked, and left to cool on a rack on the counter top, Kara gets to work on the frosting.

“The key is to make sure you don’t stir too long, or it can get too fluffy, and won’t be smooth and creamy like it should be,” Kara says and Lena nods along, watching avidly.

It makes Kara smile and she ducks down to scoop some frosting onto her finger and licks it away to taste. She moans at the creamy texture as sugar floods her mouth and tilts the bowl towards Lena to taste.

Lena holds up her own fingers, fresh short manicure, with velvet red nails, so Kara acts without thinking, dips her finger in again and offers it to Lena who doesn’t hesitate wrapping her lips around to suck off the frosting.

Kara’s brain short circuits.

Lena’s mouth is soft and warm, her tongue licks gently against the pad of Kara’s finger and she doesn’t pull away quickly, hold Kara’s gaze and takes her sweet time to finally let Kara’s finger go.

“Oh that is _amazing_ ,” Lena says and Kara can’t stop staring at her mouth, frosting forgotten, every one of her senses zoomed in on Lena and her soft red lips, the warmth still left on her finger from her mouth.

Kara would be a liar if she said she didn’t think about kissing Lena several times in the course of their friendship.

It wasn’t right, maybe, to think about kissing on of your very best friends, but she can’t help it, and she has never wanted to kiss Lena more in her entire _life_ , than right now in this moment.

“Thanks,” Kara says a little late and dumbfounded.

She knows she’s blushing with the way Lena is looking at her, like she just _knows_ what’s going through Kara’s head.

“Kara,” Lena says and steps closer, the bowl between them forgotten. Kara nervously adjusts her glasses and Lena smiles at her softly.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got some frosting right here,” Lena says and wipes at the corner of her mouth with her thumb, eyes focused on Kara’s lips, which part at the soft pressure from Lena’s thumb.

Lena’s tongue presses against the inside of her bottom lip, just a flash of pink and Kara groans loudly, drops the bowl between them and tugs Lena closer to finally, _finally_ , press their mouths together.

It feels like an explosion of sorts, after weeks and weeks of wondering, staring, imagining, actually feeling Lena’s lips against her owns is like experiencing her very own fireworks show.

Lena kisses back immediately, curves a hand around Kara’s neck and wraps an arm around her waist, opening up to her sweetly, tasting like sugar and warmth. Kara bites at Lena’s bottom lip, sucks at her tongue, and feels sparks shoot down her spine when Lena makes a soft noise low in her throat. Lena pulls away, breathless, cheeks pink and smiling dazedly at Kara.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Kara says and traces the soft bow of Lena’s upper lip with her finger.

“I know,” Lena says.

“You _knew_? Why didn’t you just kiss me then?” Kara asks.

Lena laughs and tucks Kara’s hair behind her ear, strokes the apple of her cheek affectionately.

“I was waiting for you,” Lena says and Kara blushes, feeling that odd sensation in her belly that Alex says are butterflies. She boxes Lena in against the counter and kisses her again, smiling against her mouth until she can’t smile anymore, too busy kissing her deeper.

It escalates really quickly after that.

Kara forgets the cupcakes entirely, barely manages to place the frosting in the fridge before she’s kissing Lena again, desperate to feel her mouth everywhere.

Lena’s mouth isn’t just attractive, Kara learns quickly, it’s wicked and perfect and Kara wants to feel her lips on every part of her skin.

They end up in Kara’s bedroom, and Kara doesn’t question why this feels so natural, so _right_ , Lena placing kisses down her throat, sucking a hickey right above her left breast. They’ve always been treading the line between friendship and more, and Kara’s really glad that her obsession with Lena’s mouth is reciprocated.

“You’re so beautiful, Kara,” Lena says in awe when Kara takes off her top in eagerness, slides her bra straps down and shimmies out of her jeans. Kara adjusts her glasses and wonders briefly if taking them off would be a dead giveaway, but Lena’s starts stripping down slowly, her lacy red bra matching the color of her lips.

“Holy shit, Lena, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” Kara says, biting her lower lip when that tug in her belly spreads down and makes her feels even warmer between her legs.

She’s aching and slick and Lena’s smiling at her like she knows exactly how many times Kara’s thought about this in her mind.

Lena kisses her everywhere.

She cups her breasts in her palms, sucks at her nipples and bites softly to make Kara gasp and squirm. She leaves hot open mouthed kisses down her belly, laughs when Kara squirms at the ticklish sensation, kisses the soft skin of her inner thighs.

The reality of the situation hits her when Lena tugs her panties completely off and gently pushes her thighs open, her gaze so heavy that she almost convinces herself she can feel it.

“Do you know how many times I thought about kissing you?” Lena asks, making soft circles on her inner thighs with her finger tips. Kara’s brain already feels like it’s melted, the vulnerability of the situation warring with how badly she wants this.

“Probably as many times as I’ve thought about kissing you,” Kara says and props her head up with a pillow, admiring Lena still in her jeans with just her bra, lying between Kara’s legs like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Not possible,” Lena says softly and kisses the side of her knee.

“You—have you thought about _this_?” Kara asks, tilting her hips up when Lena strokes her fingers gently over her cunt, soaking wet and flushed.

“Yes,” Lena says again, a soft smile on her perfect red lips, and works her finger against her soft folds, finding her clit and circling it slowly as Kara’s eyes roll back into her head.

“Lena, please,” she whispers after a moment, when the only thing she feels is the teasing touch of Lena’s finger, her warm breath over her slick cunt.

“I’ve got you, love,” Lena says and kisses the top of the crease of her thigh.

The next thing she feels is Lena’s tongue against her clit, incredibly soft. Kara covers her mouth with her hand and holds in a sound, dropping her thighs open wider when Lena licks her again. It’s way more than she expected, even if it is light enough to tease.

Lena curls both hands over her thighs and fits her lips around her clit to give it a gentle suck, and Kara feels heat bloom up and down her spine, her hips jerk up without her permission.

She feels overwhelmed, her thighs shaking a little, but Lena calms her down, pulls away to kiss her thighs, her hipbones, sucks a soft mark beneath her belly button. She guides Kara to reach down and twist the fingers in her hair with her free hand, tight enough that it probably hurts a little but Lena only moans softly, eyes falling shut when Kara tugs.

Lena flattens her tongue to lick into her pussy when Kara pushes her head lower and licks back up to suck her clit when she tugs her hair. She feels shaky and excited, squirming under her mouth and moaning when Lena follows her hips instead of stopping.

There’s no hesitation in her movements, just a confidence that Kara can’t help but find way more attractive than she should, and hopes that she can make Lena feel this good with her own mouth later.

Kara starts making embarrassing little whines the closer she gets and moments before she feels the pressure inside her explode, she feels Lena’s fingers pressing up against her where she’s slickest, her tongue busy licking and rubbing asgainst her clit as she slips her finger into Kara.

She almost whites out at the sensation of pleasure rolling through her when she comes.

The pressure of Lena’s finger inside intensifies it, she feels tears well up in her eyes and she lets out a shaky laugh when she opens her eyes again, feeling too warm, too _good_.

She doesn’t realize that Lena’s other hand is between her own thighs, and before she can even make sense of it, she feels Lena shudder and moan softly against her, making Kara feel hot all over again knowing that just eating Kara out got Lena off.

Lena rests her head against Kara’s thigh as she comes down, smiling up at her with her lipstick smudged and her mouth still shiny with her slick.

“Your mouth,” Kara starts, stops, tugs Lena up and makes her take off her jeans, and pulls her down to kiss her, tasting herself on Lena’s tongue.

“I really love your mouth,” Kara says and Lena laughs softly, kisses Kara’s forehead and cheek.

They make their way out of bed eventually, and Kara decides to frost the cupcakes while Lena orders them dinner from her favorite Chinese place. She's wearing Kara's button down shirt , her lacy red bra peeking through, and Kara's so glad they crossed that line of friendship into a relationship.

Lena kisses her shoulder as Kara creates a makeshift piping bag and swirls the frosting on top of each cupcake. It gets messy when her fingers get sticky and Lena gladly offers to clean her up and ends up with frosting on her chin and neck.

Kara even finds red sprinkles in the pantry and places the tray of cupcakes on the counter for when Alex gets home and takes some for herself and Lena.

"I'll never doubt your baking skills again," Lena says after taking a bite and Kara laughs, leans into kiss the corner of her mouth and then inhales three cupcakes while watching happily as Lena takes her time and licks her lips with every bite.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://dickgraysoni.tumblr.com)


End file.
